Ohne ein Wort
by Tiay
Summary: Remus Lupin kehrt zu der schwangeren Tonks zurück, nachdem er sie zuvor verlassen hatte. Seine Bedenken, Ängste und ob sie ihm verzeihen wird...


**Ohne ein Wort**

Unruhig trat Remus von einem Fuß auf den Anderen. Immer wieder spähte er zu dem kleinen Haus hinüber, dessen Umrisse langsam von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurden.

Nach und nach flammten Lichter auf und in den erleuchteten Fenstern waren schemenhafte Bewegungen zu erkennen.

Als einmal ein Schatten länger hinter dem Glas verweilte, trat er unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Doch man konnte ihn sowieso nicht sehen. Er stand im Schatten eines alten Baumes, unsichtbar für das menschliche Auge.

Nun sah er auch Helligkeit im Obergeschoss, im Zimmer ganz links, Tonks Zimmer.

Schmerzhaft verkrampfte sich etwas in ihm. Tonks. Er war doch wirklich das Allerletzte, Harry hatte schon recht gehabt mit seinen Worten.

So wie er sich im Moment verhielt konnte man meinen, er schämte sich für sein Kind. Dabei konnte das Kleine nichts dafür, dass es mit solch einem Nichtsnutz von Vater gestraft war. Schlimmer noch, mit einem Werwolf.

Warum hatte er damals Tonks nachgegeben und sie geheiratet? Er war schwach geworden. Hatte sich nach ihrer Nähe und ihrer Liebe gesehnt und sie mit ins Unglück, in sein Leben gezogen. Es war ihm klar gewesen, dass es nicht gut gehen konnte. Trotzdem gab er ihr in einem Moment der Schwäche das Versprechen. Nie hätte es soweit kommen dürfen, alles seine Schuld.

Doch sie… Sie hatte ihm nichts vorgeworfen. Nicht den bescheidenen Lebensstil, den er ihr zu bieten hatte. Nicht, dass er die Tage um Vollmond herum verschwand und sich verkroch. Nicht die wochenlangen Missionen für den Orden, Wochen, in denen er nicht bei ihr sein konnte.

Sie beklagte sich nicht über die Gefahr, welcher er sie aussetzte, sie und das Baby. Allein mit seiner Anwesenheit und auch, weil er auf der Abschussliste Voldemorts stand. Was machte er sich vor? Nicht nur Voldemorts, der Zaubergesellschaft im Allgemeinen. Wer verkehrte schon gerne mit einem Werwolf?

Ein bitteres Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Sie. Sie war gerne bei ihm.

Wenn sie ihn anschrie dann nur, weil er sie verlassen hatte, sitzen gelassen mit einem, mit seinem Kind im Leib. Völlig zu recht war sie wütend.

Er hatte es gut gemeint, dachte es wäre leichter für sie, wenn er sie von seiner unheilvollen Gegenwart befreite. Sie hatten ja alle Recht gehabt, er war so ein Trottel.

Anstatt er bei ihr blieb und sich wenigstens bemühte, ihr das Leben so erträglich wie möglich zu machen, lief er weg.

Ohne ein Wort, er hatte sich nicht getraut mit ihr zu reden. Nur ein Brief hatte ihr berichtet, warum er in einer Nacht plötzlich verschwand. Ein Feigling, das war er!

Dabei war sie schon immer die Klügere von ihnen gewesen, was diese zwischenmenschlichen Dinge anging. Ihr seinen Entschluss von Angesicht zu Angesicht mitzuteilen wäre das Allerwenigste gewesen.

Feigling.

Selbst jetzt noch.

Seit dem Nachmittag stand er hier und beobachtete das Haus der Tonks, während es dunkler wurde.

Er wusste sie war dort, man hatte es ihm gesagt und für einen Moment hatte er auch ihre Stimme gehört, die aus einem offenen Fenster gedrungen war.

Warum traute er sich nicht hin zu gehen und zu klopfen? Nur dafür war er gekommen, sie zu sehen, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Hören, ob sie ihn noch wollte, was _sie_ von ihm erwartete, wünschte.

Unsicher tat er einen Schritt. Warum schlug sein Herz bis zum Hals?

Noch einen. Seine Hände zitterten ja.

Langsam verließ er den Schutz des Baumes und schritt gemächlich auf die Tür zu.

Bleischwer schien sein Arm, als er diesen hob und mit der Faust gegen das Holz pochte.

Nach einigen ereignislosen Augenblicken sank sein, ohnehin kaum vorhandener, Mut.

Ob man ihn überhaupt einließ? Oder würden sie ihn einfach wegschicken, ihm zu verstehen geben das er hier nichts zu suchen hatte? Dazu hätten sie jedes Recht.

Dumpfe Schritte klangen an sein Ohr.

„Wer ist da?", fragte jemand auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Misstrauisch, kein Wunder. Wer in diesen Zeiten nach Sonnenuntergang vertrauensvoll jedem die Tür öffnete war ein Narr.

Bevor er antworten konnte musste er schlucken, seine Stimmbänder fühlten sich vertrocknet an.

„Lupin, Remus Lupin", brachte er hervor.

Metall schabte über Metall, Hände zogen die Riegel zurück. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und schwang ganz auf, nachdem man ihn einer kurzen Musterung unterzogen hatte.

„Remus, mein Junge, komm rein", tönte die warme Stimme von Mrs. Tonks.

Schnell folgte er ihrer Aufforderung, es war wirklich nicht ratsam um diese Uhrzeit noch draußen zu stehen.

Unsicher stand er im Flur und wartete ab, bis seine Schwiegermutter die Tür wieder gesichert hatte.

Ehe er dann ein Wort sagen konnte, fand er sich in einer Umarmung gefangen.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

Er fühlte sich noch schlechter und konnte ihr bei diesen liebevollen Worten nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Doooraa, Remus ist da!", rief sie nun laut und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Ihrem Ruf folgte ein Krachen das ihn zusammen zucken ließ. Hoffentlich war Tonks da nur ein Buch oder eine Vase runtergefallen.

Was dann auf ihn zuraste, konnte man nur noch als Wirbelwind bezeichnen.

Tonks stürzte die Treppe hinunter, auf ihn zu, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten darum zu scheren dass sie diese genauso leicht hinunter fallen könnte. Vorsorglich stellte Remus die Beine etwas auseinander um einen guten Stand zu haben. Entweder musste er sie auffangen oder eine Ohrfeige von ihr aushalten, vermutlich Beides.

Erstaunt sah er zu, wie sie im Laufen ihr Erscheinungsbild veränderte und das scheinbar ohne jede Konzentration.

Als er sie oben an der Treppe erblickt hatte war er erschrocken. Alt sah sie aus, mit grauen verzottelten Haaren und Falten im Gesicht. Nur ihre Augen hatten gestrahlt.

Doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte hatte ihr Haar einen leuchtenden Rotton und ihr Gesicht war wieder jung.

Dann sah er nur noch rot.

„Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssss", schrie sie begeistert und klammerte sich an ihn. Bei dem Aufprall hatte er heftig gewankt, stand aber nun leidlich sicher und hielt sie fest.

Das war auch nötig denn wie ein Äffchen hatte sie Arme und Beine um ihn geschlungen. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, die langen Haare hingen ihm über sein Gesicht.

„Remus, Remus, Remus, Remus!", quietschte sie immer wieder und fing an ihn abzuküssen.

Stumm stand er da, Tränen in den Augen.

Kein Schlag ihrer Hand, keine Wut in ihrer Stimme, kein Vorwurf in ihren Augen.

Alles was sie tat war sich zu freuen ihn wieder zu sehen.

Seine Selbstvorwürfe wuchsen ins Unendliche. Wie hatte er sie allein lassen können.

Auch sie weinte und lachte in seinen Armen und er hielt sie fest, fand keine Worte seine Dummheit zu entschuldigen.

„Kinder, Kinder, passt doch auf das Baby auf!", hörte er Mrs. Tonks sagen und auch sie klang sehr gerührt.

Vorsichtig ließ er auf ihre Ermahnung hin Tonks los und stellte sie auf die Beine. Für einen kurzen Moment wandte er seinen Blick von ihren Augen ab und sah auf ihren Bauch, der sich schon deutlich sichtbar unter dem Stoff wölbte. Ihr Kind. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie auf den Pullover, der sich an dieser Stelle spannte. Als seine Augen zu Tonks Gesicht zurück gewandert waren sah er, dass sie strahlte.

Das reichte um auch auf seinem Gesicht ein kleines Lächeln erscheinen zu lassen.

Kurzerhand umfasste sie seine Arme, zog ihn mit sich nach oben und in ihr Zimmer.

Verunsichert folgte er ihr, wollte er doch nicht, dass sie sich aufregte.

Erst als sie ihn auf das Bett stieß, und er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze aufschlug, öffnete er den Mund um zu fragen was denn los sei, doch da war sie schon über ihm und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Zu sagen es gefiel ihm nicht wäre eine glatte Lüge, doch seine Verwirrung nahm immer mehr zu.

Vorsichtig erwiderte er den Kuss und umarmte sie scheu, worauf sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Wieder sorgte er sich um das Kind und schob sie von sich, bis sie beide auf der Seite lagen, einander zugewandt.

Lange kuschelten und küssten sie sich, bis Tonks genug zu haben schien und von ihm abließ. Wie spät war es? Er wusste es nicht, es war ihm auch egal. Auf ewig hätte er seine wundervolle Frau in den Armen halten können.

Aber er durfte nicht nur an sich denken, diesen Fehler hatte er lange genug gemacht.

„Tonks… ich…", hilflos suchte er nach Worten um sich zu entschuldigen, für alles.

Doch sie legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Bleibst du nun?" Mehr als ein Nicken brachte er nicht zustande. „Dann ist es gut."

Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihm auf. Womit hatte er diese Frau verdient, die ihm verzieh, ihn nach seiner wochenlangen Abwesenheit willkommen hieß, ihn liebte, ihn?

Sie sah seinen Kampf mit den Tränen und löschte mit einer Handbewegung das Licht, um ihm den Scham zu nehmen.

Vertrauensvoll schmiegte sie sich an ihn und er zog sie an seine Brust.

Wie sehr hatte er sie vermisst, ihre Wärme, den blumigen Duft ihrer Haare, ihr leises Lachen wenn ihr etwas gefiel, die Berührung ihrer Finger, wie sie über sein Gesicht glitten.

Als er sie noch enger an sich presste protestierte sie aber und stemmte sich weg. „Das Baby", erinnerte sie ihn daran, dass er vorsichtiger sein musste.

Blind tastete er in der Dunkelheit bis er ihren Bauch fand und legte wieder die Hand darüber. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung streifte sie ihr Oberteil höher und erlaubte ihm sachte über die gespannte Haut zu streichen. Darunter verbarg sich ihr wachsendes Kind.

Reumütig bat er auch das Ungeborene mit seinen Berührungen um Verzeihung, dass er es so lange allein gelassen hatte.

„Remus? Braucht der Orden dich heute Nacht?", flüsterte Tonks leise an seinem Ohr.

Erst schüttelte er den Kopf, bis ihm einfiel, dass dies als Antwort nicht reichte.

„Nein ich… kann bleiben wenn du das möchtest", meinte er zögernd.

Sie lachte auf ihre herrliche offene Art, die er so an ihr mochte.

„Ob ich das möchte?", schnurrte sie dann, nahm seine Hand und zog sie etwas höher ehe sie diese auf ihrem Busen platzierte.

Während er noch erstarrt vor Schreck dalag begann, sie schon seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen. Bei der stürmischen Begrüßung hatte er ganz vergessen sie abzulegen.

Fassungslos verharrte er und konnte nicht glauben was sie offenbar im Sinn hatte.

Tonks war nicht die Frau, die versuchen würde ihn mit ihren körperlichen Reizen bei sich zu behalten.

Die Erkenntnis, dass sie _ihn_ wollte, _ihn_ begehrte, erschlug ihn regelrecht.

Als er seine Gedanken so weit geordnet hatte, dass er wieder auf ihr Tun achten konnte, hatte sie bereits seinen Oberkörper frei gelegt. Das Streicheln ihrer Hand erregte ihn nicht wenig und auch er bewegte seine Finger sanft über ihre verlockenden Brüste.

Da er seine heißblütige Tonks kannte war er nicht allzu überrascht, als sie sich ihm kurz entwand und, den Geräuschen zufolge, ihre Bekleidung geradezu herunterriss.

Gleich umarmte sie ihn wieder und ihre aufgerichteten Brustwarzen, wie auch ihr praller Bauch, drückten gegen seine Haut. Liebevoll strich er ihr über den Rücken und knetete ihren Po, derweil hantierte sie schon verlangend an seiner Hose.

Einige geübte Handgriffe später war auch er jeglicher Kleidung beraubt und zielstrebig schlossen sich Tonks Finger um seine Erregung.

Kurz ließ er sie gewähren, drehte sie dann aber mit vorsichtigen Handgriffen bis sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Mit dem Arm griff er um sie herum und streichelte zärtlich ihren weiblichen Körper.

Als eine Hand gemächlich zu ihrem Schoß wanderte und sie dort reizte hörte er sie stöhnen, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt sie nur mit seinen Fingern zu befriedigen, schließlich war sie schwanger und da sollte man wirklich nichts überstürzen. Doch ihr Hintern, den sie an ihm rieb, war eine eindeutige Aufforderung, der er nur zu gern nachkam.

Sanft liebten sie sich.

Eng umschlungen, die Erregung des anderen spürend und die Eigene offenbarend. Zusammen strebten sie ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen und fingen sich gegenseitig auf als sie fielen.

Noch lange lag Remus wach und lauschte Tonks regelmäßigen Atemzügen. Er konnte das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust spüren, wie sie aneinandergeschmiegt da lagen.

Er war zu alt für sie.

Zu gefährlich.

Ein Dummkopf, ein Feigling, ein Werwolf.

Sie liebte ihn.

Ein Mann der unendlich glücklich war, dass ihm diese Liebe gehörte.

Und er hatte ihr heute nicht einmal gesagt dass er das Selbe für sie empfand, Liebe.

Sanft strich er ihr über die Haare, sachte genug sie nicht zu wecken.

Wer hätte seine Gefühle beschreiben können, als sie sich kurz bewegte, etwas murmelte und sich noch näher an ihn kuschelte?

# Ende #

* * *

Trotz des Titels würde ich mich über das eine oder andere Wort von euch freuen :)

_winkz und weg_


End file.
